Behind the Scenes Romance
by micayer
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke step-brother/sister? Romance! What kind of chaos will this stir up? SasuSaku-NaruSaku-ShikaTema-Others eventually :) Btw I found the perfect story picture...so im pretty proud of that. R & R appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**_Sakura and Sasuke step-brother/sister? Romance?! What kind of chaos will this stir up? SasuSaku-NaruSaku-ShikaTema-Others eventually :)_**

(It's short, but other chapters will be longer.)

Sasuke sat on the floor tossing a ball in the air. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank. There was a loud crash as the door burst open in front of him. It was Sakura, his step-sister, and his best friend/sisters boyfriend, Naruto. They were making out and obviously didn't notice anyone else around. They crashed into a few things before heading towards where Sasuke was sitting. Sasuke put up his hand, "woah, watch out!"

Sakura tripped over im and fell onto her back pulling Naruto on top of her. They laughed but continued with their session, Sasuke underneath their legs. He groaned and untangled himself from them, "Get a room stupids."

Naruto turned his head, "Oh hey bro! Just came to hang out for a bit. If anybody asks, I'm with you." he winked at him and stood up, picking up sakura bridal style. They started up the stairs towards the rooms. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and started fumbling with Naruto's shirt buttons. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they disappeared, "At least the air feels less lusty now." He sat down to play with the ball again but loud crashes and giggles could be heard from upstairs. "I'm not staying to listen to this." So he grabbed a sweatshirt and headed out the door. He walked and walked until eventually he came to their high school, "Great. School. Way to go feet." At that moment, he heard someone call to him, "Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke looked around until he saw Shikamaru a few yards away, "Hey man. Had to get out of the house. Naruto and Sakura decided that it's _their _time."

Shikamaru chuckled, "It seems that thats all they do anymore. Is it really a sign of a good relationship?" He close the distance between the two of them.

Sasuke smirked, "You should know, doing stuff like that with an older woman."

"Temari is not a lot older than me. Im glad shes not our age or it would be troublesome. All girls our age are needy..." he shook his head, "What about you? You haven't been hitting anything lately? Better find a mate soon, I hear Ino is interested. Not a bad looker if you ask me."

"Then why don't you date her?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged. They stood there for a second before blurting out, "You have a thing for Sakura huh?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but a slight blush had obviously found his face, "No dude! shes my sister!"

"Step-sister." Shikamaru corrected, "no blood is shared."

"That is sick dude. Why would you even think that?!"

"I've been noticing you guys hang around the house a lot, and you live alone together right now...you're not hitting anything and there's a girl thats easy on the eyes living with you dude. Thats grounds for you like her and are probably doing her too you sly dog." He lightly punched Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I would never! Shes my stepsister and the girlfriend of my best friend! Thats disgusting man. Get your head outta your ass and get that brain of yours checked out." Sasuke turned and left. Shikamaru called out, "I guess you're right man, sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry!" he laughed and left as well.

-An hour later-

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto kissing hi half-naked girlfriend. Sakura was wearing only a t-shirt and Naruto was missing his shirt. Not much to piece together there...Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear while looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. Naruto was obviously getting...bothered...so he grabbed his coat and sped out of the house, hunched over, one hand over his 'no no square'. Sasuke closed the door and locked it, staring at Sakura. She rolled her eyes, "We didn't do anything this time."

"Thats not it. Shikamaru guessed it." He strode towards her.

"Guessed what?" She cocked her head to the side.

"About us." He grabbed her face and kissed her harshly. Their tongues started falling in sync with each other, mashing and molding in rhythm. He led her to the chair where she straddles his lap and they continued playing with each other. After a minute she pulled away, "He was probably just messing with you. Nobody could know that we do this. I have a boyfriend for that reason. Nobody should get suspicious that way."

"Maybe you're right," he looked into her eyes, "why do you tease me around your 'boyfriend' so much? It makes me feel like you actually have fallen for him."

She squished his face and 'booped' his nose, "Jealous much? I do it because it makes you like...this," she points to a bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Have you had sex with my best friend yet _sister_?" Sasuke asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I have ~_brother~_." she says with a purr, "I have to pull off the whole, 'perfect girlfriend act' so he stays with me and we can still do this. But don't worry, it meant nothing. I only love you."

He frowns for a second, "So you are saying you have done it with my best friend too? And now with me?"

She looks at him confused, a small smile across her face, "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. Thats kinda hot." He picks her up and she straddles her legs around his middle and they continue making out until they get to his bed where much, much more happens. ;)

(Im such a child not being able to type naughtier words. Dont be dissapointed in me, i'll get there some day :D)

_**MICAYER~ OUT! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Then next day was Monday. A school day for the kids of Konoha. Sasuke woke up to the smell of something good in the air. He grabbed some pants and headed down to the kitchen where a feast consisting of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns were awaiting him. He looked at the clock, 6:30 a.m. "You must have gotten up early to make something like this." Sakura didn't reply so he looked around for her. She had her head on the table, sound asleep. He smiled and knelt down, kissing her gently. There was a silent moment before the doorbell rang out. Naruto could be heard outside, "Sakura! Im here to pick you up!"

Sasuke shook Sakura lightly, "Narutos here."

Sakuras head popped up, "Ahh! It's that late?!" she bolted for the door, "Well hello there my adorable *Atsui Kitsune."

"I love you." Naruto pulled Sakura in for a surprise kiss.

She looked taken aback for a second, "you've never said that to me before? Is it a special occasion?" He took her hands, "Just another fine day with you as my girlfriend!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, hands clenched.

"Youre still in your pajamas silly!" Naruto pointed to her clothing.

Sakura looked down, "haha. I'll be right back."

"I can help." Naruto said smugly, following her up the stairs. Sasuke went to step in but Sakura shot him a look, "I would love that."

Sasuke was not happy all morning. It was different from other days, but he didn't quite understand why. He was falling for Sakura faster and faster each day it seemed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura and Naruto were doing every second of the day and how we couldn't do any of that with her. Sakura noticed and pulled him aside in the hallway just as lunch started, "What's wrong?

"I just hate not being able to..." his hands slid around to her back. He leaned in for a kiss,but she pushed him away and looked around quickly, "Not here. You know that? Whats wrong with you today?"

A rumble built up in Sasuke's throat and he grabbed her wrist tightly. Sakura cried out in pain while being pulled towards the janitorial closet. People were staring and whispering but Sasuke payed no attention. He shoved her into the closet and shut the door behind them, "You are mine now." He pushed her up against the wall causing some mops and brooms to tumble to the ground. He placed his knee in between her legs while his hands occupied her chest. Sakura blushed profusely, "No! Stop it! Only at the house!"

"I can't wait. Seeing everyone else able to touch and hold you. I just want that too." He planted a kiss on her, slowly moving down to her chest. Sakura squirmed as his lips moved to underneath her skirt.

"Sasuke! Narut-" she corrected quickly, hoping he hadn't notice, "people might see us."

That made Sasuke stop. He stood up and turned away from her, "Hes just a decoy. He doesnt matter." All of a sudden the door was opened to reveal a surprised janitor. Sasuke huffed and pushed past the staff member. Shikamaru happened to pass at that moment and waved just as Sakura exited the closet. His eyes followed her as she chased Sasuke down and put her hand in his. They entwined their fingers quickly, then separated. Sakura heading towards Shikamaru.

"Hey *Cherry Girl~ Anything Wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him and sighed, "It feels like the whole world is against me."

"Does it have anything to do with your broth-" he cleared his throat, "_step_-brother?"

"What? No..." She looked around uncomfortably, "well, better find Naruto. Hes probably wondering where i'm at."

"Yeah. See you around Cherry Girl." he watched her disappear before shaking his head, "Something is definitely up. and I'm gonna find out what."

After school Naruto picked up Sakura out front, "Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Sakura smiled and put her arms around his middle.

He thought for a second, "Swimming."

She pulled back and looked at him curiously, "Swimming? At the community pool? Id love to! but is it weird to do that as an after school date?"

"Never." he smirked, "not if i get to see you in your bathing suit."

She blushed, "I have to run home then. Ill meet you there."

When she arrived at the house,it was dark and silent. She dropped her stuff and ran up the stairs. Her room was a mess of clothes by the time she found the perfect bathing suit. It was a white one piece with the sides cut away to reveal lovely curves. She threw on some shorts and grabbed a towel. There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Sakura called down, "i'll be there in a second Naruto! And i'm pretty sure you will like my bathing suit. I chose it to your taste."

She bounded down the stairs and struck a pose. There was a whistle, but it didn't belong to Naruto. Sasuke smiled at her, "looking good." It then disappeared and was replaced by a cold stare, "and all for him, huh?"

Sakura frowned, "For us...being with Naruto so we can be together Sasuke. You know that."

"Really now? Because it feels like you are starting to enjoy him being around."

"I am not!" She blushed, "i have to meet him at the pool. Be back later. Don't wait up." She went to leave but Sasuke grabbed her arm, "You are mine."

That set her off, "It's not as if you _own_ me. I can do what I please." With that, she slapped his hand away and stormed out.

Sakura and Naruto had a blast. When Naruto dropped her off afterwards he kissed her passionately. When she started to kiss back, Sasuke words echoed in her mind...

"_...you are starting to enjoy him being around." _

She gasped and pushed him away, "night my Atsui Kitsune."

As she entered the house, her knees gave in and she sunk to the floor, "no. I am not falling for him. I love Sasuke and nobody else." She half stumbled, half dragged her way up to Sasuke's bed. Pulling herself in and wrapping his arms around herself, "Now this is what I love...More than anything."

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

*atsui kitsune= I looked it up in an online dictionary so im not even sure if thats the right tense and such. but it supposedly means 'Hot Fox'. If you're an anime fan, im pretty sure you got the fox part.

*Cherry Girl= Shikamaru is not referring to her as a virgin. He is simply leaving out the whole 'blossom' part and just calling her Cherry.

(Also...if anyone has any cute pet names Naruto can call Sakura, much appreciated. Im at a total block.~Thank you!)


End file.
